Our Little Family
by FandomFreakouts
Summary: Dan and Phil and the newest addition to the family (Parent Phan) just fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! So this is just going to be some parent Phan because I am in desperate need of some fluff. Enjoy!  
**  
Phil's POV  
I sat silently watching Dan holding the newest edition to our little family, Ruby. We have only had her for a week, but it doesn't feel like it. We were turned down by so many adoption agencies, but it was worth it. Ruby is the perfect addition to our little family.

I walked over to Dan quietly as to not wake Ruby. I wrap my arms around Dan's waist, and we silently stand there, admiring the angel that is curled up in his arms. We probably would have stayed there forever if it weren't for Ruby waking up. She yawned causing her to make a face that made our smiles grow. We fed Ruby and set her down for the night.

Dan and I curled up on the couch and turned on a movie that neither of us was paying attention to. We were too busy going over the day's events in our minds, smiling wider every time. Even after the movie ended we didn't move. We stayed on the couch all night, wrapped in each other's arms.

Dan's POV  
I hear Ruby cry. I check my phone; it's 4 am. "Phil," I whine. "Can you get Ruby?". The only response I get is a grunt, but Phil gets up to check on Ruby. He kisses me on the forehead and puts on his glasses (he stopped wearing contacts years ago) before leaving the room. He comes back a couple of minutes later with Ruby in his arms. I sleepily sit up and take Ruby in my arms as Phil prepares a bottle for her. While Phil is preparing the bottle, I try to get her to cheer up by making silly faces. Phil walks in mid-face and before I can respond he takes a picture declaring it is my new contact photo. I just take the bottle from Phil and feed Ruby before drifting off to sleep again.

I wake up at 9:00 but Phil isn't next to me, so I get up to look for him. I walk into the kitchen to find Phil making pancakes. "Hey," I say before kissing Phil. "Good morning. By the way, Ruby fell asleep right before you did so I put her back in her room but I was already up for the day, so I decided to get some work done and do you know what I realized?". "What?" I respond. "We haven't made a video with Ruby. I mean we said we were thinking about adopting but nobody knows about Ruby yet.". "Well, we were gonna record PINOF soon so why don't we just record it today with Ruby?". "PINOF with Ruby it is." Phil smiles and kisses me again before serving the pancakes. I grab Ruby and put her in her high chair. Phil and I begin to eat our pancakes while Ruby plays with herself. They are my perfect little family.

 **Author's Note: Alright so I'm sorry that was really short but that was only chapter 1 of "Our Little Family." Next chapter I will write about PINOF so make sure to follow me and/or the story if you want to be notified when I update it. I really hope you guys enjoyed it and I will try to update (I don't know how that will go but cross your fingers I find time) Anyway if you guys have any suggestions for this story or a prompt for a new story you can review or you can DM the joint owner of this account at her Instagram "danpotatosackhowell"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I've been busy with school and my family, and everything but anyway I will just get into the story. Enjoy!**

Dan's POV

I was in Ruby's room getting her dressed and ready for the video while Phil was in our room getting everything set up. We had everything planned out. It was going to be perfect. I walk in to see Phil wearing his blue plaid shirt. It had become his tradition to wear that shirt for important videos: the video where we revealed Phan is real, the video we announced our engagement, and others. Now he was wearing it to announce the arrival of Ruby. I couldn't help but think of everything that has happened over the past few years and how lucky I am to have found someone like Phil and a daughter like Ruby. I look down at Ruby and see the twinkle in her eye that reminds me of Phil, and I break out into a smile before telling Phil that Ruby was ready to start the video.

We started the video off as normally as we could with making jokes, drawing the whiskers on each other, etc. Then the time came. Our plan was to hold her up, and I would add in Lion King music in the background. She even had a lion onesie that Phil bought her. Phil picked up Ruby in his arms and held her up for the world to see. We started talking about Ruby and everything they need to know about her.

"This is our daughter Ruby. She is four months old, but we just got her last week" I said while cradling her in arms. Phil smiled wider when he said the next sentence: "Her full name is Ruby Louise Lester." "Sorry, we didn't share the news with you guys as soon as we got her but time just kinda disappeared." After talking about Ruby we finally had to put her down for her nap and tried to continue with the video but it just wasn't the same knowing that Ruby was sleeping on the other side of the room. We did the usual questions involving what sounds animals make and all the usual questions along with the questions about Phan which for the most part we were happy to answer. As soon as we were done, we woke Ruby up from her nap and decided to have some family fun.

Phil's POV

"Hey, little girl," I say as I pick Ruby up. "Did you like being a lion and hanging out with Daddy and Papa." She just gives me a goofy smile back. "How about we go have some more fun." Dan is in the kitchen making her Ruby's afternoon bottle is ready "Hey, I'm just getting her bottle ready but then we can do anything you want." "Why don't we just stay in and watch a movie." "As long as I get to pick the movie." I already knew what movie Dan was going to pick and set it so when he walked in with Ruby, it was ready to go. "How did you?". I just had a feeling you were going to want you to educate Ruby about your idol", I laugh as I hit play on The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It was nice having the three of us there; Dan curled up against my chest and Ruby in my lap. And it was made all the better seeing Dan smile as widely as he was. It was the perfect moment.

Once the movie ended, I noticed Ruby had fallen asleep, so I lay her down and came back to find Dan making us tea. "Alright," he said. "We should probably get started on editing the video." "Since when are you so eager to edit a video". "Since I want the whole world to know that I have the perfect family" he responded. So we sat down again and started to edit the video. Finally, we had finished, and it was ready to post. When we finally posted the video we watched our fans react. The comments section was exploding with questions about Ruby. Seeing so many people be happy for us and care about Ruby made me insanely happy. I kissed Dan, and he kissed back and I just smiled at him saying "I love you, Dan Lester."

-A few weeks later-

Dan's POV

Phil and I had a been planning for weeks and Ruby's first Christmas is almost here. Today we are going shopping but not with Ruby. We left her with Louise instead so we could go shopping alone. The first stop was baby store for Ruby. As we were walking around Phil suddenly stopped, and when I turned around Phil was holding a onesie that had a baby dinosaur on it, and I couldn't help but laugh when Phil just looked at me and said: "She could be a danisour". We put it in the cart and kept looking through the store until we had a mountain of presents. As we walked out of the store and into the next, I couldn't help but think about Ruby and what she must be doing right now...

Louise's POV

"Hey there" I coo as a slowly pick up the crying Ruby from her crib. It was just a dirty diaper but after I changed her I just held her and thought about the first time I held her. It was the day Dan and Phil adopted her. They had been talking about adopting for a couple of months, and then one day they announced that they were going to pick up a little girl up in less than a week. It made me so happy to see them so excited. I hugged them and congratulated them before talking for what seemed an endless amount of time about what they needed to do to get ready and everything that I could help them with. When we went back to their flat, they showed me what used to be Dan's room. They had fully decorated the room to fit a princess. We all stood there smiling and thinking about what she would be like.

Then the day finally came, the day they would pick Ruby up. The plan was for me to come over while they were picking her up so I could make sure everything was ready for the baby. Before I knew it, they were walking in the flat holding a bundle in their arms. I quietly walked over to them not wanting to ruin the moment for them. We all sat down on the couch and just watched Ruby. Then they handed her over to me, and I couldn't help but smile even wider as I held her in my arms. Then I asked for her name and saw Dan and Phil just looking at each smiling before answering me "Ruby Louise Lester". My head shot up "WAIT WHAT? YOU NAMED HER AFTER ME?". "You have done so much of us, and we wanted to show you what you mean to us." "Aww are you guys gonna be those super cheesy parents?" "Of course we are" "Well I know you guys will be fantastic parents, cheesy or not". Then I just handed Ruby back to them and said "I'm gonna leave so you guys can be alone with her. But remember if you ever need a babysitter I am there". "Thanks we'll keep that in mind," Phil said before turning back to Ruby and rocking her in my arms. As I walked home, I couldn't stop smiling as I thought about Ruby Louise Lester.

Phil's POV

I always wake up earlier than Dan, but today I didn't want to. I didn't want to get up and leave Dan, so I just wrapped my arms around his waist and went back to sleep. When I woke up again, I kissed Dan on the shoulder and whisper "Merry Christmas" in his ear. His response was a sleepy "Merry Christmas" and a kiss before falling back to sleep.

 **Author's Note: Alright guys I hope you enjoyed. I tried to make it longer than last time, but I didn't want it to get too long, so I will finish Ruby's first Christmas next chapter. I will try to get the next chapter up soon (as in like next week or so soon). Anyway, I am sorry I didn't upload for like a month, but now everything is dying down again so I should be able to upload more often. Don't forget to follow me or the story if you want to be notified when I update. Please leave suggestions in a review or you can DM the joint owner of the account at her Instagram account "danpotatosackhowell".**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, but I will just get straight into this chapter.**

Dan's POV

When I finally got up, I checked my phone and realized I slept in too much. It was my morning to wake Ruby up and feed her. I immediately got up and went to Ruby's room to take care of her. As soon as I walked in, I saw Phil holding her in his arms. Slowly, I walked over to them and kissed Phil before asking why he was taking care of Ruby instead of sleeping like he was supposed to. He just smiled back at me and said "Consider it a Christmas present. Merry Christmas, Bear". I gave him a quick kiss before I replied, "Merry Christmas, Phil."

I went to the kitchen to get breakfast ready while Phil got Ruby dressed. A couple of minutes later he walked in proudly showing off the outfit he had chosen for Ruby. It was a red onesie with a Santa buckle and a matching hat. I grabbed my phone and took a picture "Now that is a keeper." I suggest for us to go open presents and Ruby gives a perfectly timed laugh which of course causes Phil and me to smile widely at each other. "How about we have Ruby open her presents first, so she will be distracted while we open ours," I suggest. So we headed over to the tree and placed a present in front of Ruby. She was too young to open it, but we just let her play with the wrapping paper before opening it for her. Eventually, we were able to get through her presents, and she seemed to like them, which just made the day even better for Phil and I. Phil, and I then opened our presents from each other, but nothing could compare to seeing the grin on Ruby's face when she was seeing her gifts.

Phil's POV

After opening presents, we grabbed the vlogging camera. We weren't sure whether the video would be posted or if we would just keep it to ourselves, but we knew Ruby's first Christmas was something that we had to record.

"Hey, Guys! I know we didn't record our wedding or Ruby when we first got her so we figured we should at least give you guys a new video for Ruby's first Christmas. So we already opened all the gifts, and I have to say out of everything Ruby seems to like the little Winnie the Pooh plushie best," I said. "Dan is with Ruby right now so let's go see how they're doing." I walked into the lounge to see Dan and Ruby playing with the leftover wrapping paper. "So the wrapping is better than the present?" "Ruby seems to think so" Dan laughed back. "You know we have to clean this up later right?" "Oh shush let us have our fun," Dan smiled widely, and I couldn't help but return that smile. We finish off the day by just talking about Ruby, things we got for Christmas, and what's been going on lately.

Dan's POV

Around 5 p.m. Phil and I decided to say goodbye and end the video. After that, we have dinner and watch a little tv before I put Ruby to bed around 7. I came back to the lounge to find Phil curled up reading a book. "Hey, whatcha reading there," I ask curiously. Phil quickly hid the book under a nearby pillow before giving me a teasing smile and saying "nothing. I'm not reading anything". "Well if you won't tell me I guess I'll just have to… tickle it out of you" I smile back and Phil as I watch him try to scurry away but before I can I wrap my arms around his waist and tackle him onto the sofa. We lay there giggling like kids and try to tickle each other. I was winning until Phil somehow got on top of me and started to tickle at my neck. "Hey, that's not fair!" I manage to say between fits of giggles "you know I will scream if you keep tickling my neck." "Fine," Phil says. As soon as he stops, I start to tickle him back, but before long we are silently holding each other in our arms. "Phil" "yeah?" "I don't know how I managed to get such an amazing guy like you or such an amazing guy like you to like me, but I just want to say I love you" "I love you too bear." I give him a kiss on his head, and I fall asleep, completely forgetting about my original question.

 **Alright, guys, I am super sorry that I posted this late and that it is pretty short, but we just wanted to make sure we got something up for you. I don't know when I will be able to post again I am super busy with stuff, but I hoped you enjoyed and didn't forget to comment with suggestions or DM the joint owner's Instagram account "danpotatosackhowell"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Guys! I'm sorry I took so long to post this chapter, but I promise chapter 5 will be up soon and it is nice and long (don't worry I mean it this time I have it written and everything). So basically this takes places about six months after Chapter 3, and there will be a time jump later on. I didn't know how to work them into the story, so this is just a collection of some of Ruby's firsts. Enjoy!**

*six months later*

Phil's POV

I was filming another video. Dan was behind the camera holding Ruby. "So when I was on the tube this guy kept invading my personal bumble" "Phil how do you keep messing up? Bubble. Is that too hard to say because you could just change personal bubble to personal space" "No" I reply. "I am determined to say bubble" "see you just said it" Dan chuckled "now let's try to get it on camera." "Wait before I start filming again try saying it again "Bubblah, Bubbul, ugh why can't I say it" "Bubb-le" Dan repeats. Suddenly Ruby joined in, "Bubbles!", She exclaimed. It was barely audible and in baby-speech, but we could still tell what she said. Dan and I just stared at each other in disbelief. After a well-deserved freakout and a few minutes of Dan and I hugging Ruby Dan got a little got a little quiet. "Hey bear, what is it?" I ask "Nothing, I just realized that Ruby could say Bubble and you can't, he smiled. "Oh shut it," I say, playfully pushing him.

*a couple of months later*

Dan's POV

"She's so cute," Phil smiles as we sit on the couch, watching Ruby play with the Winnie the Pooh plushie we got her for Christmas."Hey, Dan, why don't you go pretend to be Winnie the Pooh so she can hear his voice?" Phil asks me with a smirk. I roll my eyes and start to say, "Phil, fu-" "Dan!", Phil says in his most disapproving tone "I thought we had an agreement not to say those words in front of Ruy" "Fine" I snicker "but she is all the way over there she wouldn't have heard a thing." "You wanna bet?" he asks. "Yes," I chuckle. "Alright fine. Hey, Ruby baby if you can hear me come over here" Phil says without moves his gaze from my eyes. "Ok, Papa" she replies as she starts to crawl over towards us. " "Damm it" I mumble.

As my punishment, I have to change all of Ruby's diapers for the rest of the week which has been stinky, to say the least. I had just changed Ruby's diaper again when Phil called that dinner was ready. "Alright" I reply "let's go," I say as I pick Ruby up and kiss her on the nose. As Phil and I were cleaning up, I head Ruby whining "I want toys." "Alright, sweetie but Papa and I are going to finish up cleaning so you can go over to your toys, and we will be there soon" "Ok Dada" she smiles. I pick her up out of her high chair and let her crawl over to her toys Just as she was halfway across the room, Ruby suddenly got up and took some wobbly steps before lightly falling back to the floor. Phil and I just stared in awe. After a few seconds of initial shock, we started running over to her and freaking out. Ruby, having no idea what she had just done just giggled endlessly. Throughout the day we tried to get her to walk more, and it worked as long as we were helping her balance. Phil and I were super ecstatic, almost to the point of it being ridiculous but we weren't quite as ridiculous as our fans when we tweet the news.

*A few months later* (again)

Phil's POV

"Goodnight baby" I whisper as we lay down the already sleeping Ruby. "Goodnight" Dan whispered and gently places a kiss on Ruby's forehead. We quietly walk out of her room and turn off the light before heading to the kitchen to finalize plans for Ruby's birthday. In less than a week Ruby would be turning one year old. "Aww she is growing up too fast" Dan whined as he sat down. "She's turning one not 20 Dan" "I know, but soon she will be in preschool and then she will be in elementary, then grammar school, then high school and college and after college-" "Dan" I cut him off. I know it seems like she is growing up too fast, trust me I do, but she is only one so we just need to be happy while she isn't a teenager" "Don't even mention the teenage years" he chuckles. "Alright well we came in here to plan her party so why don't we start working on that" I remind him. "Fine" he sighs.

Dan's POV

"Okay, who should we invite?" I asked. Phil thinks for a second before answering, "Definitely Louise and Darcy, Chris and PJ; Hazel mentioned that she's going to be in London at the time so we can invite her also." "Oh Tyler might come so you can add him to the list," I added. Phil nodded then said, "Obviously our parents are coming, so that brings us to about ten people." I smiled and replied, "Yeah we're pretty much done unless we think of anyone else last minute." We finish wrapping up preparations for the party before heading to bed. Even though Ruby won't remember it later in life, it would be really nice if she had fun. The next day is pretty normal, Phil and I take care of Ruby and make some more preparations for the party but soon enough to the day is over. "I'll get Ruby situated, go to bed," I said. Phil smiled gratefully and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before heading into our room. I quickly change Ruby into her pajamas and made sure she's asleep before joining Phil in our bed. We talked for awhile, mostly about how Ruby and her growing up before drifting off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

*1 week later* (AN: I'M WRITING A LETTER NIGHTLY)

Phil's POV

Finally, it was the day of Ruby's 1st birthday, and we planned to make it a great day for her. People started to arrive around noon, and within 15 minutes almost everyone was here and talking about how much Ruby had grown. The last guests to arrive were Louise and Darcy who Dan and I instantly walked over to greet with hugs. "Hey, guys! Thank you so much for inviting me, and I would love to chat, but I absolutely need to see Ruby. Where is she?" Louise said causing Dan and me to laugh. "Well good luck getting her away from Tyler, they're in the lounge," Dan replied. "Thanks!" she says as she heads straight for the lounge just leaving Dan and me with Darcy who was holding their present. "Hi," she says timidly. "You can just put that right over there," I say as I point to a table piled with presents "and there are some other girls you can talk to over there." "No I want to see Ruby," she smiled. "Alright well she should be right over there with your mom," I say, directing her towards the lounge. As she walked off Dan and I couldn't help but smile at the adorableness of Darcy wanting to see Ruby.

Louise POV

"Matthew Tyler Oakley you hand over that child right now," I say as I enter the lounge. "Well hello to you too Louise" Tyler laughs. "Fine, you can hold her now but only for a little while," he sighs before letting me pick Ruby up. "Hey there," I say as she giggles. Then Darcy comes into the room. "Hey, mommy can I play with Ruby" "Sorry sweetie I don't think she plays the same games as you you're a little older but you can hold her if you want" "Yay" she smiles. I have Darcy sit down on the couch next to me, and then I sit Ruby on her lap. Darcy smiled and started playing peek-a-boo with Ruby. While they're distracted, I snap a picture of them on my phone and get up to show Dan and Phil.

Dan's POV

Phil and I were making the round when an excited Louise came up to us. "Guys our daughters are bond" she grinned as she showed us the picture of Ruby and Darcy. We all stood there smiling at our daughters when Phil came up to see us. "Hey what are you guys looking at a picture of- aww is that Darcy?" Louise kept smiling as she nodded her head. "Well you guys have a good time and congratulations baby," She said as she gave Phil a kiss on the cheek. "You too Daniel" she smiled before walking off. It isn't long before we serve lunch. We all sit down at the table with Ruby at the head and everybody around her admiring her. Afterward we had cake which results in many pictures of Ruby with her face covered in cake. Next, it is time to open all the presents. Ruby certainly enjoyed playing with all her new toys, but one present, in particular, made me laugh. It was from Louise (of course), she had gotten a set of Winnie the Pooh pajamas for Ruby. Each one had a different character, Piglet, Tiger, and Eoyere (She didn't get Winnie because she already has one). "Seriously Ruby is gonna look back at her childhood ad realize is was just all of making Winnie the Pooh jokes." I laughed as Phil brought Ruby out in one of her newest outfits. The rest of the party was pretty calm, and pretty soon the party was over. We started to clean everything up and let Ruby watch some TV. Once everything was reasonably clean, I started to chase Ruby around the house and by the time she was supposed to go to bed she was practically asleep. We tucked her in, and I wished her a happy birthday one last time before falling asleep almost the second my head hit the pillow.

 **Alright so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will post chapter 5 as soon as I can (which I am 99% sure will be tomorrow). Also, we all know that you tried to say bubble repeatedly when Phil was struggling to :P. Don't forget to leave reviews with suggestions or DM the joint owner's Instagram at "danpotatosackhowell"**

 **Note from "danpotatosackhowell": I had no clue how to write this chapter, I'm very sorry but eh whatever :))))) also a quick note, the other person on this account wrote over. 3,000 words for chapter 5 but then split it into two parts what even**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Guys! This chapter was SUPER long, so I just split it into two parts because this was typed out on google docs and it made Google lag it was so long.**

*Skip forward about two years, so Ruby is preschool age*

Phil's POV

I wake up to Ruby. "Papa?" "Hi, sweetie," I say as I sit up and pick Ruby up onto my lap. "My tummy hurts." I put my hand on Ruby's forehead and notice she feels warm. "It will be okay baby you are just a little sick, but Papa and Daddy will make sure you feel better, I promise." I pick Ruby up and bring her to the kitchen where I set her on the counter to get her some medicine. "Hey, Ruby baby I need you to drink this," I say as I hand her the bubblegum flavored drink. "It tastes like bubblegum and will make you feel a lot better when you wake up." "Alright Papa," She says before drinking it. Afterward, she scrunched her face up in disgust "That tasted funny." "Alright, baby do you think you can go back to sleep by yourself or do you need to stay with Daddy and me?" Ruby smiled widely in response "I wanna stay with Papa and Daddy!". "Alright but you can't wake up Daddy" She nods her head energetically before I take her back to our room and laying her down between Dan and me.

Dan's POV

I wake up and check my phone "11:30". Phil usually wakes me up at 11 on Fridays, so I can shower and spend some time on the internet before we take Ruby out to lunch. I slowly get out of bed and head to the lounge to find Phil. He isn't there. Huh, I wonder where he is. I poke my head in the kitchen, but he isn't there either. Phil wouldn't go to lunch without me. Would he? Finally, I find Phil with Ruby in Ruby's room. "Hey, why didn't you wake me up for lunch," I asked. "Ruby baby I need to talk to Daddy for a minute will you be okay until I get back?" I watch as Ruby nods in response before Phil steps out into the hallway with me.

"Why wouldn't she be okay Phil? What is going on?" I ask starting to get really worried. "Dan, please don't freak out" "is there something to freak out about?" I ask even more worried. "No Ruby is just a little sick." "WHAT!? Is Ruby sick? Why didn't you tell me? Is she going to be alright? Should I call the doctor?" I start to freak out; my little baby can't be sick she starts preschool in a couple of weeks. "Don't worry Dan she is fine she just has a fever. I gave her some medicine last night, and I have been taking care of her since she woke up. I didn't wake you up last night because I didn't want you to worry about it and I didn't wake you up this morning because Ruby isn't going to be able to go to lunch and I thought you should sleep some more. She is going to be fine I promise and if she isn't better in 3 days, you can call a doctor" as soon as he finishes I pull him into a kiss and then hug him, burying my face in between his neck and shoulder. "There's nothing to worry about Dan. I promise", Phil reassures me while hugging me tighter. "How are you so amazing?" I ask with a chuckle. We stay there and talk for a couple of minutes about Ruby and preschool and everything else before I pull away from Phil so I can see my baby girl. "Hey there sweetie, Papa tells me you aren't feeling well," I say as I pick up Ruby and check her forehead myself. She shakes her head and before resting on my shoulder. I slowly rock her and hug her never wanting her to grow up, and soon she was asleep. "We should probably let her sleep. I don't think she slept much last night" Phil says. So I carefully take Ruby out of my arms and place her in her bed before tucking her in and kissing her on the forehead.

Phil's POV

After I say goodnight to Ruby to the kitchen to make some lunch while Dan heads to the lounge. "Hey, Dan do you want something to eat?" I ask "No," he says but I can tell something is bothering him. I walk towards the tongue and find Dan sitting on the couch staring off into space and silently crying. "Oh, my Gosh Dan what's wrong?" I ask running over to him and pulling him into a hug. "I don't know" he responds." "I promise Ruby is fine it is completely normal for a kid to get sick now and then" "It's not just that Phil I mean Ruby is going to school soon and I don't know I just feel sad" "Look I know it is scary but Ruby is only going to preschool that is basically just daycare anyway and whatever is making you sad or whatever you are going through just remember that I am here. Never forget that." I want to comfort him desperately, but it is hard when I don't know what I should comfort his about. "Most parents don't get to work at home. We are so lucky that we have been able to spend so much time with Ruby" I continue trying to talk him out of his bad mood. "I know I am lucky, I am lucky that we have Ruby and we can spend so much time with her, I am lucky that I have been able to find a job that I love and don't have to wake up early for, I am lucky for a lot of things, but above all I am lucky that I have a husband like you". I grabbed Dan's chin and turned it towards me "I love you and you better not forget that" I say before kissing him until I can get him to smile. "Now that you are better I will make us some lunch. Do you want something to eat or not?" "No I will just eat some on your lunch," Dan says with a giggle.

We spend the rest of the weekend taking care of Ruby. I certainly didn't enjoy Ruby being sick, but I could help but enjoy our family weekend. We watched countless movies on the couch with Dan, and I snuggled up next to each other and Ruby in our lap. It was now Monday, and Dan had been waiting to check with the doctor. I knew Dan was worried, and it would make him feel better to make sure everything was okay, but I just didn't want Dan to get any more worried than he already was. The doctor told him to keep giving Ruby medicine and if her fever rises to give her a cold bath. He seemed more worried than ever. Monday night was the worst night. Ruby wouldn't stop crying and the medicine didn't seem to help. Dan go so worried that he gave Ruby a bath in the middle of the night and after wouldn't let her out of his sight. He gets so overprotective, but I just find that kind of adorable. I knew Dan was worried but I couldn't hold in my smiles in anymore when he stepped out shirtless and carrying Ruby who was bundled up in a towel. "Ruby thought the water was too cold and splashed the water all over my shirt so I knew just how cold it was" As soon as I imagined him getting splashed by a kid made me laugh especially since I knew it is inevitable that Dan splashed back until it turned into splash fight. He finished drying Ruby off and changed her into her pajamas before laying back down and placing her in between us.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it. I will get chapter 6 up in the next couple of days. Don't forget to leave suggestions or comments in a review or by DMing the joint owner of this account on her Instagram, "danpotatosackhowell"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! So this takes places right after chapter 5. Enjoy!**

Dan's POV

I woke up on Tuesday morning more exhausted than I have been in a long time. Normally I would just sleep until I wasn't tired anymore but I just couldn't do that when I knew Ruby was probably still sick. As usual, Phil was already up and had given Ruby her medicine. When I walked into the kitchen, they were sitting at the table eating pancakes. "Did you have pancakes without me?" I asked with a sarcastic offense. It was enough to make Ruby smile, so I picked her up in my arms and asked "Excuse me young lady what are you laughing at" in a fake serious voice. "you" she giggled. "me?" I asked. She just nodded with a goofy smile on her face. "You know normally I would tickle you to death for that, but since you aren't feeling well, you are spared," I said still holding her up. "Dan why don't you sit down and have some pancakes" Phil offers. "Alright," I say as I place Ruby back in her seat and sit in my chair to eat.

By the time it was time for me to start my live show I still hadn't showered or brushed my hair at all. I had to take care of Ruby while Phil went to pick up a new medicine from the doctor. Ruby is sitting on my lap when I start my live show. "Hello everybody" I greet as my live stream starts. Immediately I see the chat blow up with talk about Ruby. Some were admiring how cute she was, and others were asking about my tweet over the weekend that Ruby was not feeling well. "Alright, guys I know Ruby is very cute but she still isn't feeling well, so I have to take care of her while Phil is getting a new medicine. And I'm sorry I look like utter crap I haven't sleep much the past couple days thanks to this one" I say as I playfully poke Ruby in the sides. "Hey, Ruby can you say hi to everybody?" I ask. "Hi everybody," she says waving her hand at the camera.

A few minutes later the door opens, and Phil's voice rings through the house "I'm home." "Hey, Ruby go say hi to Papa" I whisper into her ear. She walks off to Phil, and after a little while Phil walked in "Hey babe" he said as he gave me a quick kiss. "Hey everybody," he says toward the camera. Just as the first time we kissed on a live show the chat was crazy with people saying how cute Phan is. After talking to the fans for a few more minutes, I headed to the kitchen to check up on Ruby. "Hey, how's my little angel doing," I say as I pick Ruby up from the couch" "She has been starting to feel better. I only had to give her medicine once today" Phil responds. "We'll that's good cause you were starting to worry me," I say as I start to poke Ruby's side.

Phil's POV

We have some dinner before watching Disney's Robin Hood because Dan claims it is underrated. By the end of the movie, we were all too tired to do anything else. Ruby didn't want to go to bed, but she was also too tired to put up a fight. We set her down to bed just like every other night "Hey Ruby sweetie, I'm not giving you any medicine before bed tonight because I don't think you need it, but if your tummy starts to hurt again I want you to let me know" "Okay Papa" she smiles back. "Alright good night sweetie we love you," Dan says as we tuck her into bed for the night and hand her her Winnie the Pooh plushie.

It isn't long before Dan, and I go to bed ourselves. We lay there on the verge of sleep while wrapped in each other's arms. We were fully asleep within ten minutes, hoping for this night to be the first full night of sleep in few days.

The next morning I woke up not to Ruby or Dan but to a splitting headache. I needed to get up so I could get pain medicine but to do this I had to move Dan's arm off of me without waking him, but I fail. He just whines slightly and asks why I am getting when it is only 6 am, "I'll be right back I promise" I reassure before getting up to get some medicine. Before going back into our room, I slightly crack Rub's door to check on her. She is in bed and fast asleep. I stand at her doorway for a moment before lying back down in bed. I know I won't be able to sleep, not until the medicine kicks in at least, so I just snuggle up to Dan and try to think about something else.

I try to use my time to my advantage and come up with some ideas for my next video and things I could talk about during my live show. When that didn't work, I tried to think about Ruby, but that just made me nervous. I have always been the rational parent to Dan's overprotective parenting, but deep down I was really nervous about Ruby. I knew that Ruby's sickness was coming to an end, but preschool was just starting. I was scared for Ruby and what some of the other kids might think of her, especially when she gets older. Would kids make fun of her just because she has two dads? Would Ruby be able to make friends? What if something happens to Ruby when she is at school, and we can't be there for her? What if Ruby can't learn as fast as the other kids? All these questions were going through my mind, and the more I lay there, the more I scared myself. Logically speaking I knew that Ruby would be okay and that if anything did happen Dan and I could help her with whatever it was, but it didn't stop me from wanting to hold on to Ruby forever. The medicine had helped, and now my headache was almost gone, but now I had a different obstacle between me and sleep, fear. No matter what I did, I couldn't help but be scared.

Finally, I came up with an idea. I was able to get out of bed without waking up Dan. Then I slowly crept back over towards Ruby's room. I gave Ruby a kiss on the head to wake her up "Hey sweetie do you want to come stay with Papa and Daddy for the rest of the morning?". "Yah" she smiled and held her hands up as a signal for me to pick her up. I carried Ruby into our room and lay back down with her on top of my chest. My fears seemed to melt away with her there. I knew that even though Ruby might have trouble but at that moment she was there with me. I stayed there for the rest of the morning with Ruby snuggled up in my chest and Dan next to me.

Dan's POV

When I woke up and noticed that Ruby was in bed with us, I immediately thought that her fever went back up, so I nudged Phil awake. "Hey, babe is Ruby ok?" "Yeah she's fine I just got worried about her that's all" "Where you worried about being sick?" "No, just worried up stuff you know." "Alright, love you," I say as I give Phil a kiss. "Love you too bear" I hear him whisper. "You haven't called me that in ages" I laugh. "Yeah while I'm gonna start again" "It might confuse Ruby when she learns her animals. "Ugh fine" Phil sarcastically sighed. It was late enough in the morning that it wasn't worth going back to sleep. We get up and get out some breakfast. Phil and I are standing next to each other, getting everything ready when we felt something had squished between. "Hey there" I look down at Ruby who had wrapped her arms around our legs. I picked her up and put her on the counter "we were about to wake you up but since you''re already up do you wanna help Papa and I make breakfast. "Yah!" She exclaims as she nods her head. "Alright, why don't you help Papa mix the pancakes" "Okay," she says so I carry her off the counter and pull up a chair for her to stand on so she can help Phi. "Mmm, those look yummy guys," I say as Phil starts to pour the batter into the pan. Soon we are all sitting down on the couch in the lounge with pancakes and Winnie the Pooh, the perfect morning.

After we finish watching Phil and I bring the dirty plates to the kitchen. While we are in the kitchen, I see Phil grab some ibuprofen "Hey babe you feeling alright?" "Yah just a headache that's all" "You don't think Ruby got you sick do you?" "No I don't have a fever or anything" "Alright but let me know if you start to feel worse," I say as I kiss him. "I promise" Phil smiles as we pull away.

Phil's POV

I was filming a new video about my most recent near-death experience. My headache was getting worse, but I knew I still had to make a video because I promised one would be up soon and I would be super busy with Ruby starting preschool in a couple of weeks. A few minutes before I finished filming Ruby walked in with a paper in her hand. "I made it for you," she says as she holds out the paper to me. It was a drawing of the three of us: me, Dan, and Ruby. "That's me, that's Daddy, and that's you," she says while pointing her small finger at the figures in the picture. "Thank you so much, baby. I love it" I say as I pull her into a hug. I giver her a kiss on the head and thank her again before sending her off to show Dan too. I finish up the video and then head to the lounge to hang out with Dan and Ruby. Ruby was sitting at the table with some paper and a box of crayons making another drawing. "Hey, you feeling any better yet?" Dan asked. "Not really but it's hard not to feel happy when Ruby keeps being cute" "Oh so I don't make you happy anymore" Dan retorts. "Daniel James Lester you make me the happiest man alive" I smile and pull him into a kiss.

 **I hope you guys liked that chapter. I don't know when I will get chapter 7 up but SPOILERS it will be about Ruby starting preschool. Don't forget to leave suggestions or comments by commenting on the story or you can DM us at "danpotatosackhowell." If you want to get an email when we update the story make sure to follow the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! Sorry, this took so long to upload super busy. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and I promise to try and write more often. Enjoy!**

Dan's POV

I woke up, and Phil was already up. I walked into the kitchen to see Ruby smiling with a bowl of cereal at the kitchen table and an equally happy Phil. "Good morning daddy," Ruby greeted cheerfully. "Morning Bear" Phl smiles as he gives me a quick kiss. "Morning" I yawn. "Why is everyone so cheerful this morning?" I ask as I sit down at the table. "You didn't seriously forget, did you, Dan?" Phil asked me with a glare. A took me a couple of seconds before realizing what it day it is "Oh! Ruby's first day of preschool, that's right" "Yup," Ruby smiled. "I'm a big girl now" "You sure are," I say with a half smile. "Well, you would be a big girl except. Oh never mind" I say playfully. "What? Why aren't I a big girl yet?", Ruby pouted. "Well..." I say, "...big girls aren't ticklish" I laugh as I pick her up from her seat and start to tickle her. I tickle her neck and then her feet through her mismatched socks that Phil must have dressed her in. She screeches with giggles and squirms around. I place her back in her seat, and she just smiles out of breath. Phil brings me a cup of tea, and we all sit down at the table to eat.

As we eat, I can't help but trance off, thinking about what today marks for Ruby. I can't believe that Ruby is already four years old. If feels like just last week Phil and I was picking her up. That day her emerald eyes sparkled with wonderment at everything we did. That sparkle was still in her eyes, but now it wasn't for us, it was for the world outside our protection, it was for adventure away from us. The idea of Ruby growing up and leaving killed me inside and every time she took the smallest step I was reminded of the inevitable fact that Ruby would one day not need us anymore. She wouldn't need me anymore. I am taken out of my trance by Phil's voice "Dan. Dan. Dan." "Yeah?" I respond, shooting my head towards his direction. "You okay? You kinda went into a trace for a second there" "Oh yeah I'm fine, just thinking." "Alright. Why don't you go get dressed so we can leave soon". I head to get dressed and soon we are ready to go.

Phil's POV

Dan is buckling Ruby into her car seat. Once Ruby is all buckled in Dan sits down in the passenger's seat, as he does I whisper "Hey is everything alright you seemed a little out of it at breakfast today?" "Yah just a little tired." He smiles, but I can tell that it is fake. We drive not acknowledging Dan's mood and listening to Ruby excitedly ramble.

When we arrive at the school, Dan picks Ruby up out of her seat, and we head to her classroom. Dan has trouble saying goodbye. "Alright sweetie we will pick you up at 12:30. Love you" Dan says as he hugs her goodbye. "Love you too Daddy. Bye Papa loves you" she hugs me too and runs into her new classroom.

We get back into the car, and I start to drive. After a few minutes Dan speaks up "Ummm Phil… this isn't the way home" "I know" I reply with a smug smile.

We arrive at the destination and get out of the car again. I saw Dan smile as he looked around, we were at the park that we used to come to all the time when we were younger.

"What are we here for Phil?" Dan asked with a questioning look in his eyes. I said, "I noticed you were a little down today so I thought before going home we could relax here a little like we used to before we got Ruby. "Awww Phil this is way too sweet and cheesy," Dan laughed while slightly blushing. We decided to walk around and enjoy the scenery for a bit before finding a bench to sit on. We just sat and talked for awhile before deciding that we should head back to the car so we can go home and spend some time together before having to pick Ruby up.

Dan's POV

"Look bear I know that it is scary, but it isn't anything bad. Ruby growing up is a good thing, and besides, she is only starting preschool. It's basically just daycare. You shouldn't worry about anything she will always love us, and even if she doesn't, I will always love you" he tries to reassure me. "Phil" "Yeah bear?" "How do you always know how to say the right thing?" I ask pulling him into a quick kiss. "Can we go home now" "Of course" he smiles and we start to head back to the car. Later when we got home, we figured that we had some time to spare since Ruby would be gone for a few more hours, so we decided to occupy ourselves for awhile….

*Later in the day*

Phil's POV

"Papa! Daddy!" Ruby yells happily as she ran towards us. She did her best to tackle both of us in one hug, Dan and I were laughing at how adorable she was. "How was your day, kiddo?" Dan asked, and Ruby instantly launched into a story as we walked to the car. Dan gave me a huge smile; I'm glad that he's feeling better than he was before. As we get home, Dan and I let Ruby play in her room while we watch some tv. I smile and laugh lightly as I feel Dan snuggle against me. I really couldn't ask for a better family than Dan and Ruby.

 **Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed that. I'm sorry I took so long to post, but it shouldn't be too long before I post again. Also, make sure to follow the story because we have planned 45 chapters out; or you can follow me as a writer, so you will be notified when we post a different story (that is a hint that we are going to post a different story soon). Anyway, I hope you guys like the story so far, and you can leave comments in the review section or by DMing on Instagram at "danpotatosackhowell" She is also starting a new high school AU series so make sure to check that out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, Guys! Before we start this chapter, we wanted to give a big shoutout to ivelostmysociallifetobands on Instagram for sharing our story. Thank you so much! That was so sweet, and you guys should make sure to check out their account! We are glad you like the story so far and don't work we have PLENTY more to go (...about 50 more chapters…) Anyway, this chapter should just be cute fluff with Ruby who is still about preschool age at this post. But warning you may cringe a little! Enjoy!**

Phil's POV

"Hey, guys! Phil here and welcome to another day in the life of Dan and Phil! Now as most of you know it isn't just Dan and me anymore so I guess we should stop calling it 'A Day in the Life of Dan and Phil' and start calling it 'A Day in the Life of the Lesters' So Dan and Ruby are both asleep, so I figured I would make some breakfast while I wait for them to get up. And you guys can probably guess what's on the menu today… pancakes!". While I am cooking, I have the distraction of the camera, and I don't even notice Ruby come in until she jumps on my leg. "Morning Papa!" she squeals, not letting go of my leg. "Hey, there sunshine" I reply as I pick her up and put her on my hip. "Do you want to say hi to all the people on the internet?" I ask as I motion towards the camera. "Hi internet!" she smiles toward the camera.

Ruby is eager to help me make the pancakes, and when they are ready I ask her "Hey sweets do you think that it is time we wake up Daddy?" "Yeah!" she giggles. We make our way back to the room where Dan is still asleep. Suddenly Ruby decides to jump onto the bed and tackle Dan into a hug. "Good morning Daddy!" she screams to Dan's face. Dan wakes up startled but instantly starts to laugh and tell both of us good morning. "Say hello to the internet daddy!" Ruby laughs. Dan glares at me when Ruby mentions his first video, and I try to hold in my laughter.

Dan's POV

"Hey princess," I say, trying to get Ruby off of me. I turn to Phil who is aiming a camera at me "Good morning" "morning," Phil leans in to give me a quick kiss and aims the camera away. "Alright, we're going to let Dan get dressed," Phil says into the camera. They head out of the room and back into the kitchen as I get dressed. When I join them in the kitchen, we eat our breakfast before getting Ruby ready to go to the park. We film a little on the way there but make sure not to overdo it since Ruby is still really young.

Once we get there Ruby goes to play, I sit on a bench close by, and Phil goes to find a bathroom. Ruby seemed to be doing fine while off playing, so I decide to film a little more, "Ok guys so we're at the park with Ruby now, she's off playing, and I think Phil went to the bathroom, but he'll be back in a minute," I said to the camera. I would've talked some more, but I noticed a woman staring at me, so I ended the video. A few minutes passed by and then the woman previously staring actually came up to talk to me.

"Hey, I noticed you sitting alone so I figured I would say hi. I'm Cathy" "Oh hello, and I'm Dan. I'm here with my daughter. Actually, she's over there," I pointed to the playground. "Awww, she's so cute! How old is she?" "About 5," I replied. "Is your wife here with you?" Cathy asked; and as soon as she said that I found myself in an infamous "awkward Dan" situation. Phil and I never really dealt with awkwardness since we rarely took Ruby places without the other. I answered, "Uh-no, actually, but my husband should be back in a few minutes" "Oh! I'm sorry for assuming," Cathy responded politely. A couple of minutes before Phil came back; she had to help her kid, who had fallen off the monkey bars.A few minutes later, Phil came back, and we decided to vlog a little more before heading out.

Phil's POV

"Hey, guys! So we are still at the park as of right now, but sadly we'll have to drag Ruby away soon!" I say to the camera. Surprisingly enough, Dan and I try to get Ruby out of the house a lot so she can play outside and maybe make some friends. I have a feeling she'll be very similar to Dan when she's older though; she's already starting to be slightly sarcastic. We talk and watch Ruby play for a little while before deciding it was time to head home for the day.

When we get back we are all ready for lunch so I leave Ruby with Dan, in the lounge so I can make I walk back into the lounge to tell Dan lunch is ready I see him editing the footage from the park with Ruby leaned up against him, sleeping. I stand at the doorway and watch for a minute before quietly getting a spare vlog camera and filming the moment. Then I walk over to him, giving Dan a soft kiss, "How about we let Ruby nap, and we can go have lunch by ourselves" I say with a smile. "That sound perfect" Dan replies, pulling me in for another kiss. Afterward, I carefully pick Ruby up from off of Dan and bring her to her room.

We eat our lunch, and afterward we vlog for a little bit, but the rest of the night is pretty quiet. "Alright guys, sorry that was a little boring, but I'll try to make it up to you" "yeah maybe with a Q&A or something" Dan chimes in. Dan and I wave to the camera and Ruby waves too, smiling and giggling as she does. We put Ruby down to bed and stay up a while longer before heading to bed ourselves.

 **Sorry, it took so long to be updated! Both of us were really busy with school work and stuff, but we'll try to post more often! To know when we update you can follow the story, or you can go to Instagram and follow danpotatosackhowell, the other author of this series, also make sure to follow the story, and me as an author because we will be posting other stories on this account, including Love Notes (which is a highschool AU created by danpotatosackhowell) and some other oneshots and stuff.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! So sorry it's been so long, we started writing this chapter a while ago and then we got caught up in the end of school and a bunch of other stuff that's been going on. We also just realized that literally the beginning of every chapter is an apology for taking a long time to update. We will try to write more often which is likely now that I have a new computer so I can write whenever I have an idea. Chapter 10 should be up soon and I hope you enjoy.**

Dan's POV

I slowly wake up to Phil gently shaking my shoulder. "What the hell do you want?" I mumbled. Phil knows I'm not exactly the kindest person in the morning, especially after being woken up. "We promised we would take Ruby supply shopping today," Phil reminds me "And we couldn't have done later in the day?" "Ruby wanted to go early. I did let you sleep in. I'm only waking you up now because breakfast is ready, lazy," Phil jokes. He pecks my lips before pulling me into a sitting position as I groan in defeat. "10 more minutes," I pout, "Come on Phil, I'm still really tired." Phil rolls his eyes at me and responds, "Fine, stay in bed. It's just that Ruby loves to talk to both of us at breakfast and I didn't want to disappoint her". He smirks, and I know that I've been defeated. I groan as Phil walks out, still smirking, and I start to get dressed.

All of breakfast Ruby couldn't stop talking about shopping and starting kindergarten. She wanted a backpack with puppies on it, and she wanted colored pencils instead of crayons because crayons are for little kids and she's not a little kid anymore. When Ruby would talk about how much of a grown up she was, Phil and I would shared bittersweet glances that seemed to convey everything we felt about our baby growing up.

After breakfast, we headed to the store to start shopping. Seeing how happy and excited Ruby was to get school supplies made happy but at the same time, it just pulled at the part of my heart that never wanted her to grow up and leave us. Phil must have known this because while Ruby was skipping around the store, he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and rested his head on my shoulder before softly talking "You know she isn't really growing up yet." "I know" Phil kissed me, and I returned the kiss, but we were pulled out by Ruby's voice "Daddy, Papa!" Phil and I walked over to see what she was calling about. "Can I get this lunchbox? Please!" She stuck out her bottom lip and gave us the best puppy dog eyes she could. "Of course sweetheart" Phil smiles before picking her up and putting the lunchbox in the cart.

We walk around trying to get everything that was on the teacher's list of supplies Ruby should have. We end up staying longer than we expected because Ruby was very picky about what she wanted. Ruby also wanted a lot more stuff than was on the list, so we had to try to steer her away from anything but pencils, crayons, and other generic kindergarten supplies. In the end, she had everything she needed plus coloring books, markers, and things that weren't even for school like new clothes.

At some point during the shopping trip, Ruby had noticed the clothes section, and neither of us could help but let her look around. It started out small, t-shirts from her favorite shows, but eventually, she ended up wanting everything she saw so we had to cut her off with a promise of coming back later so she could "have a fashion show" like she wanted. Phil picked her up while I tried to put everything into the cart. After everything is in the cart, I take her from Phil and put her in the seat of the cart before saying "How about we wrap the shopping up. I'm starving" "Pizza!", Ruby smiles, "Pizza it is I guess" Phil glances over at us.

Phil's POV

After lunch, Dan and I decided to take Ruby to a small ice cream stand by the park before heading home. As we're walking around Ruby suddenly tugs on my arm, "Papa, look! There are doggies!" I look where she pointed and there are people from the shelter walking the dogs to help them get homes. Dan smiles and agrees to take Ruby over closer so she could see the dogs better. I make mental note of the shelter name, and we continue walking.

Once we get home, we drop all the bags on the counter and Dan flops onto the couch. Ruby immediately asks for her coloring book and markers, and I fish them out of the bag before sitting down next to Dan. This moment someone seems perfect, channel surfing with my husband while watching our daughter contently color at the coffee table in front of us. Eventually, she gets bored, so we decide to put on an old Disney movie to pass the time.

During the movie, Ruby starts to yawn, so Dan puts her own for her nap. By the time he's walked back into the lounge, I've already turned off the movie and started watching an old episode of Buffy. "Isn't this like the tenth time you've rewatched the season?" Dan asks. I laugh, "Hey, no one can ever get sick of Buffy." Dan sits down with me, and we both go silent so we can actually pay attention to the episode. We've done enough today so relaxing for the rest of the night didn't sound too bad. "One of these days we should take time to rewatch the entire series," Dan suggests. I smile and reply, "As long as we skip the episode where Tara dies, I cannot handle that!" Dan nods, "She couldn't be replaced by Kennedy" "I know! Willow deserved so much better than her," We go on complaining about Kennedy and other characters for awhile but shut up when the season finale starts.

 **I know this chapter was super short and that we haven't uploaded in months, but I hope everyone enjoyed! This chapter was super fun to write, mostly the part about Buffy since it's amazing. Remember to follow the co-author of this series danpotatosackhowell (on Instagram) and you can also DM her account any suggestions for Our Little Family or just random oneshots.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys! So surprise, we updated, and it hasn't been three months! I know it's still been a week or two, but at least it hasn't been a month or two. I also apologize in advance because I am leaving for a two and half week trip and I probably won't write much. I might end up writing in the car or on the plane or something, but I don't think I will be able to upload. Anyway, even though it's summer who doesn't love Christmas? Here's a fluffy holiday chapter, enjoy!**

Phil's POV

It was December 25, 2024, Christmas Day. For a really long time, I've been planning to get Dan a special present. I could tell that he was starting to get suspicious but for the most part, he just shrugged it off, we were both pretty busy getting Christmas presents for Ruby. Just like every year, she came bouncing into our bed early in the morning. It might seem silly, but we had kinda had our own secret tradition; I would let Dan sleep in, and I would watch Nightmare Before Christmas with Ruby while we waited for him. It was one of my favorite festive traditions, and I love spending time with Ruby.

Once Dan woke up we all headed to the living room to open presents. Dan sat on the couch smiling as we watched Ruby look through her stocking and rip open her presents. When Ruby was done she handed each of us a card that she made at school. They had glitter and finger paint everywhere, and they couldn't be more perfect. Dan hands me his gift which is an adorable miniature Christmas tree, which is fake so we can save it for next year. He also gives me a picture of the three of us, in a custom frame that says "The Lesters" with a heart after it. I smile and almost cry before kissing Dan and pulling him into a kiss. Afterward, Dan smirks and asks excitedly "Ok where's my present?" I smile mischievously and taunt him "I can't give it to you yet" Dan raises his eyebrows. Ruby suddenly asks, "When are grandma and grandpa coming?" We have a tradition of Dan and mine's parents all coming over for Christmas dinner. It's really nice to be able to have everyone over to celebrate, even though Dan and I have to make a lot of preparations before everyone arrives. "They'll be here later for dinner," Dan answers. I smile and ask Dan, "Can you start dinner? I need to go out and get some stuff, but I'll be back to help". Dan agrees, and I quickly go to get ready to pick up Dan's present.

Dan's POV

Phil quickly kisses me goodbye before walking out the door. He didn't mention what he was going out for, but it's not unusual for us to need stuff for dinner on Christmas, so I don't question it. I put on Princess and the Frog, one of her favorite Disney movies, for Ruby to watch while I'm cooking. I start to cook and wish Phil was here to help but he says he won't be gone for too long so I work on what I can.

When Ruby's done watching her show, she comes into the kitchen to help me. She sits on the counter, and I decide to hand her the ingredients to pour into the bowl. "Where did Papa go?" Ruby asks after I put everything into the oven. I smile and reply, "He's just picking up some stuff for dinner. Don't worry, he'll be back soon". We keep working on the dinner for another hour or so before Ruby eventually leaves to play in her room. I really hope Phil will be home soon, it's barely been any time, but we haven't been apart at all on Christmas in years.

Finally, I hear the door open, and Phil call out, "I'm home! Can you help me with the bags?" Since the food was cooling, it wasn't a problem leaving the kitchen for a few minutes. The very last thing I was expecting to see in the living room was Phil standing in front of the door, holding a Shiba Inu puppy. "Phil…?" "Merry Christmas Dan!" "You got me a dog?" I tried to sound irritated at the surprise, but I couldn't suppress my huge smile "Well you've always wanted one and Ruby's been asking too" I laugh and kiss him squatting down to pet the dog "Hey there buddy" "She's a rescue" Phil smiled at my amusement. "You had to get a shibe didn't you?" I joke. "Hey, I happen to like shibes very much. Besides I thought it would be a fun reminder of your love of the meme" Dan smirked, and we called in Ruby to meet the dog "Puppy!" She squeals. She sat down in front of her and started to play with her. Phil and I are both smiling down at her. When she's excited, she gets a certain smile. It makes her dimple apparent, and her eyes twinkle just a little bit brighter.

I decided to let Ruby name the dog "Alright Ruby what do you want to name her?" "Winnie!" She smiles. "Like Winnie the Pooh?" she nods enthusiastically, and Phil chuckles "She really is your daughter" I roll my eyes. "I hope she talks like you when she's older!" Phil jokes. I don't even bother to think of a comeback. Phil offers to make final preparations before everyone gets here while Ruby and I play with Winnie.

Phil's POV

I open the door and instantly smile when I see my parents. As we're hugging and greeting each other Dan comes over with Ruby so they can say hi too. "It seems like it's been forever! How are you all doi- wait….is that a dog!" My mom exclaims as Winnie, previously wandering around the house, runs over to us. Ruby happily says, "Papa just got him for daddy! I named her!" Mom crouches down and starts petting Winnie. "That's amazing, Ruby! And what did you name her?" Dad asks her. Ruby tells about why she named her Winnie as Dan's parents approach the door, which was never fully closed due to the reveal of Winnie. We go through pretty much the same process of greeting them and introducing Winnie. Eventually, we all sit down at the dinner table so we can eat and catch up. It's always really fun to have the whole family together since it doesn't often happen due to our house being a good distance away from both mine and Dan's parents. Once we're done with dinner, we move to the sitting room to open gifts. Dan and I decided to give our parents a framed picture of all of us that we took around the time we adopted her. "Oh Dan, Phil! This is beautiful, thank you so much!" My mom says I swear she's on the brink of tears. We continue talking until it gets pretty late. "Looks like Ruby's had enough," Dan laughs, and I turn to see Ruby asleep on the couch. "As much fun as this is, we should probably be going soon," Mom says, followed by Dan's parents agreeing.

We briefly wake Ruby up so she could say goodbye, but as soon as our parents are gone, she goes directly back to bed. Neither of us are really surprised when Winnie decides to stay with her, but we are pretty much dying from the cuteness. We take a few pictures of Ruby and Winnie together before quickly get to bed seeing as we're both exhausted. "Hey, Phil," Dan says before we fall asleep, "Today has really been great. I love you". I smile and reply, "I love you too, Bear. Merry Christmas, now go to sleep".

 **Hope you guys enjoyed a bit of winter fluff, even though it's July. Remember to follow and send any prompts to danpotatosackhowell (the co-author of this series) on Instagram. Thank you so much to everyone who shows support and actually reads Our Little Family, it means so much to us when we see that you guys are somehow enjoying our trash writing. Next chapter will hopefully be out soon so stick around for that, and our awesome plans for future chapters!**


End file.
